


Let Those Seconds Be Hours

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elevators, F/F, Fantasizing, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Ruby is late for a meeting when she barely manages to get to the elevator. She's alone with Christina inside, and her mind begins to wander.
Relationships: Ruby Baptiste/Christina Braithwhite
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Let Those Seconds Be Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this baby fic (it's a baby cause it's only 1500 words). I wrote it to help me back into action after a few stressful days when I couldn't write at all. It is based on the French song "En Apesanteur". I have no idea what French songs are worth to non-French speakers so I don't know if I'd recommend it, although I think it's a good song. Just give it a listen if you're curious.  
> Anyway, as usual, I hope you'll enjoy this baby fic!

We're gonna take them to court. That was what her agent told Ruby the evening before. We're gonna take them to court, we're going to sue them for every penny they have, and they'll regret having ever thought about making this ad. It sounded like a good plan to her, but first, they needed to meet with her lawyer. Which was why Ruby was hurrying out of a taxi at eight a. m. on a Monday. She was late by a few minutes already. It was her fault and she knew it. She'd been struggling on this one new song for days now, and she hadn't seen time fly.

  
She walked in hurriedly and explained to the building receptionist why she was here. She was let in. To her surprise, the lobby was mostly empty. She supposed lawyers didn't usually come to work so early, especially on a Monday. It was an emergency meeting, and the only time her lawyer could see them. Ahead of her, one of the elevators was open. Almost as soon as her eyes saw the doors, they began to close. She cursed her luck.

  
"Hold the door!" she said loudly, hoping someone was on the other side.

  
A foot blocked the doors. Ruby only saw a black high heel. She gratefully hurried to the elevator and stepped inside. She stepped in and took a deep breath. She was already late, no point in worrying anymore.

  
"What floor?" a voice said beside her.

  
The voice was that of a woman, somewhat gentle, but also husky. Those two words had sent a shiver down Ruby's neck. Ruby turned to look at her as she spoke:

  
"Twenty-second, please."

  
The woman was a few inches taller than her. Slender but her jacket gave her squarer, more imposing shoulders than she probably had. She was wearing slim black pants, a white shirt, and a black suit jacket. In one hand, she carried a computer bag. The other was tugged in her pocket. She was leaning on her right side, hip bone jutting against the fabric of her pants. Her blonde hair was cascading on her shoulders, curling in an obviously very controlled manner at the tips.

  
Their eyes met. The elevator doors closed. The blonde's eyes were blue, two cold pools of water Ruby wouldn't mind drowning in. When she looked away, those eyes had been seared in her mind. She thought they were still on her, she thought she could feel them examining every fold in her dress and every curl of her hair. When Ruby glanced back at the blonde, she was looking at the buttons on the panel. The seven lit up. How long had she been in this elevator? Ruby wasn't so sure anymore.

  
The blonde flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder. Her perfume, something strangely masculine but enjoyable seemed to fill up the whole elevator. Ruby's heart skipped a beat at the sight of the blonde's pale neck. Though they weren't anywhere near to one another, Ruby thought she could feel the heat emanating from the blonde's skin. She didn't dare take another glance. She feared the blonde would think she was staring.

  
The blonde pulled her hand out of her pocket. Long pale fingers smoothed over the lapel of her jacket. They passed the ninth floor. How slow was this elevator, Ruby thought. How were they not at the top already? Her heart hammered against her ribcage a hundred times per second. She could feel it banging against her ribs, begging to be set free. It couldn't be the blonde, she thought. It couldn't be because of those eyes. They were still imprinted behind her eyelids, so that every time she blinked, Ruby was reminded of the pale color of them.

  
The urge to talk to the woman appeared and disappeared immediately. What was she going to tell her anyway? Ruby was late already as it were, she didn't have the time to strike up a conversation with someone, no matter how slow the elevator seemed to be going. She checked the panels again. They crested the twelfth floor. Her eyes found the emergency stop button. She wanted to press it. She wanted to press it and pinned the blonde against the elevator.

  
Ruby shook the fantasy out of her mind. Just because she had been stressed in the past few days didn't mean she had to turn to erotic fantasies involving strangers in the elevator. She swore she could feel the woman's gaze on her again. When she looked back, however, the blonde was patiently waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor. It would only be a matter of seconds, right? She quickly passed the tip of her tongue on her lower lip, and Ruby had but the fraction of a second to stare at her before she tore her eyes away. Her upper lip was thin, her Cupid's bow sharply defined. Ruby wanted to kiss it.

  
She'd never wanted to kiss anyone so strongly before in her life, and it scared her and thrilled her all at once. So what if she did stop the elevator and kiss the stranger? The blonde seemed to be staring at her as much as Ruby stared at her. Maybe she should just stop the elevator and see what happened. If the blonde wanted to pull her into a kiss, she wouldn't protest. She might fight her for dominance though. Something told her the blonde liked to be on top. Maybe it was that tiny smirk at the corner of her lips that made Ruby's brain feel a bit warmer than it should be.

  
Still, she would pin the blonde in a corner. They might fight for dominance for a bit. Maybe, in the end, she would let her pin her against the corner. Only if she could tug her on her lips. She wanted to muse that hair, see what the woman looked like when you pulled that shirt out of her pants. Maybe sex in an elevator wasn't such a good idea. The thought cut through her fantasy and was promptly ignored by Ruby. The elevator was stopped anyway. No one to bother them. And she certainly wouldn't undress herself there. But if the blonde fell to her knees and...

  
"It's your floor."

  
Ruby blinked, snapping out of her fantasy. What was she doing, fantasizing about a stranger in the elevator? She stepped out, still somewhat stunned. She felt as though she'd been put under a spell. She heard the elevator doors shut behind her, and turned around. The elevator was empty. Had she just dreamed the blonde?

  
"Ruby!"

  
She walked past the empty reception desk and further into the level, where Tom, her manager, was waiting for her.

  
"I'm sorry, I'm late," she apologized quickly.

  
"It's fine."

  
He led her to a conference room where her lawyer, a dark-haired middle-aged man – she wasn't certain she remembered his name – was waiting for them. He shook her hand and motioned for her to sit down.

  
"Good morning, miss Baptiste.

  
Ruby sat down, placing her purse on the table in front of her.

  
"Mister Hirsch and I were talking about how to proceed with this affair," the lawyer explained. "This is obvious copyright infringement but beyond that, since we have proof that you refused and they proceeded anyway, we can push for more than just get the ad off. Unfortunately, this doesn't come at the best time for me, but I've asked one of my colleagues to help with your case. She's one of the bests here, trust me, we'll have this sorted out quickly."

  
As if summoned by compliments, the lawyer's colleague walked into the room. The door may have been made of glass, but Ruby only saw the sun's reflection until the blonde had stepped into the room. She recognized her instantly, how could she not? The blonde rounded the table with a smirk on her lips, and those damn blue eyes staring at Ruby. Ruby had the odd feeling that the blonde knew exactly what Ruby had been thinking about in the elevator. Instead of shrinking with embarrassment, she held her gaze.

  
"My colleague..." the lawyer started.

  
The blonde took over as she sat on the corner of the table, putting herself between Ruby and her lawyer.

  
"Christina Braithwhite, it's a pleasure to meet you."

  
She extended her hand. Ruby shook it. It was cold and soft.

  
"Mister Barker already briefed me last night," Christina said, her eyes never leaving Ruby. "And who was I to say no to the great Ruby Baptiste, especially when she's trying to kick homophobes to the curb."

  
That smirk was back on her lips, and Ruby still wanted to kiss it away.

  
"I'm flattered," Ruby said with a smirk of her own.

  
Christina winked at her, and from this angle, only Ruby could see it. Behind her, mister Barker cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him.

  
"Maybe we should get to work?" he suggested.

  
"Certainly," Christina said. "Can I get you anything, miss Baptiste?"

  
"No, it's fine. I can wait after to get a coffee."

  
"Good to know."

  
So what if she waited a moment near the elevator on her way out to make sure Christina went downstairs with her? What if Christina beat her to the punch and stopped the elevator before she could? Her lips tasted exactly how Ruby imagined they would.


End file.
